Souvenirs douloureux
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Les plus beau moments de notre vie peuvent devenir les pires lorsque l'on sait que plus jamais nous ne pourront nous en rapprocher. Un Mavis-Zeref assez fluffy et petit lemon mignon tout plein!


Errant depuis peu sur Tenrounjima, Zeref était à la recherche de la tombe de Mavis. De cette femme qui pour lui, l'homme le plus redouté, le mage le plus fort avait sacrifié sa vie afin de le sauver. De cette jeune fille d'une beauté inconcevable et d'une pureté sans nom qui ne l'avais jamais jugé peu importe ses actes, peu importe les massacres qu'il commettait au nom de la paix éternelle et du nouveau monde qu'il désirait. Zeref se souvenait parfaitement que lorsqu'il cauchemardait et se recroquevillait sur lui même suite aux actes qu'il avait commis, Mavis se levait du hamac aménagé pour elle entre deux branche de l'arbre qu'il avait tout les deux planté au milieu de leur île et encerclait son dos de ses deux petits bras tout en calant sa tête au creux de son cou. Qu'elle lui murmurait des mots rassurant à lui le monstre que tout le monde craignait, lui promettant qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui et qu'ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité. Maintenant qu'il y repensait le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit n'était autre que « Menteuse ». La dernière des Vermillons l'avait certes sauvé mais elle l'avait également condamné à une immortalité de remords et de cauchemars mettant encore et encore sa mort en scène comme si son subconscient refusait qu'il oublie l'acte d'amour dont cette adolescente avait fait preuve pour lui. Comme si en mourant elle avait posé son sceau sur sa peau pour que jamais il n'arrête de penser à elle. Parce que même en étant morte son sacrifice avait laissé une marque qui lui disait : « Tu m'appartient!».

Tout en réfléchissant le mage noir avait rejoins la tombe de la défunte Maître de Fairy Tail.

_Bonjour Mavis, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de la stèle.

C'était en quelque sorte un rituel infinie, année après année en cette période d'hiver, la préférée de Mavis, il la rejoignait au plus près attendant désespérément que la mort daigne venir le chercher. Puis il se mettait à parler de tout et de rien, pleurant ou s'énervant parfois comme s'il attendait une réponse. Une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. Pour finir il lui parlait de ce qu'il ressentait après tout ce temps.

_Tu as disparue, toi et toutes tes bonnes intentions. Toi et toutes tes marques d'affections et ça sans jamais m'avoir dit adieu. Tu as tout pris, tu ne m'as laissé que le sang dont tu te vidais. Tu ne m'as laissé que la colère et le désespoir après ta mort. Après avoir tué l'homme qui t'a fait ça, le plus douloureusement possible je n'avais plus rien ! Ton corps déjà froid. Les cernes dessinées par la souffrance sous tes grands yeux verts qui avait eux aussi perdus leur éclat. Ton teint pale et maladif. Et le pire de tout, ton sourire, figé à tout jamais. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu sourisse ? Était tu vraiment aussi heureuse de te sacrifier pour moi ? Mavis, … reviens moi !

Il s'allongea le long de la tombe de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux.

_Zeref, réveille toi ! Il neige ! Il neige, s'écria Mavis en souriant.

Il la contempla. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de malice et de joie. Ses joues était d'ors et déjà rougis par le froid. Ses long cheveux blond cascadaient dans son dos pour finir par se confondre avec la neige sur laquelle ils tombaient. Ses courbes déjà prononcées pour un adolescente de quatorze ans se mouvaient avec grâce alors qu'elle le secouait. Son cou gracile était mis en avant et il pouvais apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Son tout petit corps semblait trépigner d'impatience et ce sourire ! Son sourire, remplit de candeur, de bonheur et de douceur. Le sourire qui lui était destiné.

_Mavis, calme toi.

L'adolescente pas du tout vexée du manque d'entrain de son ami, lui adressa un sourire encore plus grand si c'était possible. L'homme frissonna.

_Tu as froid ? Demanda elle avec une innocence non feinte.

_Non, non pas vraiment. Tu veux qu'on aille jouer sous la neige ? Questionna il tout en étant déjà sûr de la réponse que lui apporterait la Blonde.

_Oui ! Confirma t'elle.

Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la grotte sans se soucier qu'ils étaient tout les deux pieds nus et il vit son visage s'illuminer. Elle courut et se mit à tourner sur elle même tout en riant. Ses cheveux platine tourbillonnaient autours d'elle telle l'auréole d'un ange et sa longue robe se soulevait au gréée de ses mouvements dévoilant ses fines jambes . Elle alternait son jeu de jambe avec une moue de concentration comme si elle exécutait des pas de danse précis . Son rire cristallin et apaisant s'éleva dans les airs telle une mélodie. Elle semblait danser sur la sérénade qu'était son rire. Elle emmêla les pieds et tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Elle souriait toujours. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et fit un ange dans la neige au sol. Ses longs cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle et lui donnèrent vraiment l'effet d'être un ange. Une douce euphorie les berçait tout les deux. Zeref était incapable de détacher ses yeux de Mavis. Pris d'une pulsion incontrôlé, il la rejoignis et la souleva sous ses acclamations de bonheur. Dans les bras de l'homme au cheveux noir qui la faisait tournoyer elle semblait flotter puis brusquement, il la ramena vers son torse la portant telle une princesse. Le visage déjà rougit par le froid, Mavis, pris une teinte encore plus écarlate.

_Zeref ?

Il baissa les yeux vers la fille dans ses bras et l'admira encore une fois. Les flocons se mêlait à ses cheveux d'un blond angélique presque blanc et l'air qu'elle soufflait se muait en brume. Son visage était rouge et ses lèvres vermillons comme son nom semblait l'appeler. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Alors, pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser il approcha ses propres lèvres de celle de Mavis et après tant d'années d'attente et de retenu, il scella leurs lèvres en un baiser. Ce ne fut d'abord que leur deux lèvres liées, puis leurs baisers furent pris d'une sortes de violence, d'impatience. Leurs langues se joignirent à l'échange et un ballet ces années de retenus et les non-dits ce dévoilèrent lors de leur premier baiser. A bout de souffle et voulant voir la réaction de l'autre ils se séparèrent. Mavis éclata de rire et voyant pour la première fois Zeref sourire. Gêné, il enfouis sa tête dans le cou de la plus jeune qui frissonna en sentant son souffle au creux de sa jugulaire. Il y disposa une dizaine de baiser brûlant qui contrastaient avec la froideur environnante et elle soupira de bien être. Ne voulant pas être en reste Mavis le repoussa légèrement et tout en le couvrant de baiser papillon elle remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. Ce baiser la fut plus doux, beaucoup plus doux. Fait de tendresse et d'amour. Mavis toujours dans les bras du plus âgé se laissa glissé jusqu'à pouvoir entourer de ses jambes le bassin de l'homme qu'elle embrassait et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Zeref fit tomber son grand manteau au sol et allongea la jeune femme dessus. Cette dernière déboutonna les deux premier bouton de sa chemise et passa ses mains en dessous puis toujours avec une pureté déconcertante dans ces conditions, elle finit de faire sauter les boutons du haut de Zeref comme si à son tour elle lui laissait une échappatoire à ce qui allait suivre. Pris d'une certaine culpabilité face à cette candeur il tenta de reculer mais fut pris par l'étau des bras de Mavis autour de son torse. Le visage poser de telle manière à ce qu'on ne le voit pas, elle semblait réfléchir. Après quelque seconde elle se lança.

_Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Alors elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle ? Elle était bien loin du compte se dit Zeref.

_Bien sur que si ! Justement cette attirance me fait peur, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Il a suffit que ta bouche m'effleure pour que je perde le contrôle. Mavis, tu es la seule personne à qui je ne supporterais pas de faire du mal. Je ferais tout pour toi !

_Absolument tout ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux plein d'espoir et attendit sa réponse.

_Absolument tout.

_Alors, je te demanderai juste de m'appartenir.

Comprenant le message de sa bien aimée, il la rallongea sur sa veste et commença à la déshabiller. Avec une lenteur calculée, il enleva sa robe la faisant glisser le long de ses épaule jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine qu'il embrassa avant de délacer le corsage de sa robe. Une fois la robe enlevée, le buste nue mais toujours couvert de son soutient gorge, il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et écouta les battements de cœur de la fille en dessous de lui. Elle enfoui sa tête dans la nuque de l'homme et l'étreignis fermement aspirant son odeur par grande respiration. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux et les perdis en jouant dans la touffe ébène de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les yeux fermés, la respiration lourde , les caresses recommencèrent. Mavis remarquant qu'elle était bien moins habillée que son partenaire fit couler la chemise déjà ouverte le long de son buste et effleura la peau nu de son torse. Elle admira sa peau porcelaine qui contrastait tant avec ses cheveux ébène. Plongea son regard d'émeraude dans celui rubis, presque sanguin de l'homme qu'elle aimait et soutint son regard lui démontrant d'une œillade combien son amour pour lui était fort. Elle lui fit fermer les yeux en embrassant une à une ses paupières.

_N'ouvre pas les yeux et laisse toi faire. Lui susurra t'elle à l'oreille tout en frôlant son lobe.

A moitié allonger Zeref consentis à la laisser faire. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux et posa son front contre son buste. Elle caressa son dos du bout des doigts pour revenir vers son bas ventre juste au dessus de son pantalon. Elle eu à peine touché la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il sembla vouloir parler. Elle posa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et dans un murmure lui intima de se taire et de se laisser faire. Elle dessangla d'une main hésitante sa ceinture et descendit lentement sa braguette. Il était électrifié, il sentait son sang lui battre au tempe et il était conscient de la bosse qui se trouvait sous son pantalon. Son esprit ressentait les geste de la petite blonde comme s'ils étaient multipliées. Il percevait les long cheveux de son ange qui le chatouillait dans un frôlement. Le sentant stressé elle retraça les courbes de ses muscles et les baisa dans une multitudes de baiser papillons. Elle reprit son œuvre la ou elle l'avait laissé et cette fois-ci elle enleva la totalité de son pantalon les laissant tout les deux uniquement vêtus de sous-vêtement. Ne perdant pas la main elle voulu en finir avec le dernier sous-vêtement mais il lui attrapa, brusquement mais toujours avec une certaine douceur, les poignets et la fit passer en dessous d'un coup de hanche. Il ouvrit les yeux sur la blonde lui souleva lestement le dos. Il passa deux doigts avec lesquels il défit l'agrafe de son soutient gorge et laissa les bretelles descendre le long de ses bras. Mavis gênée de sa nudité soudaine tenta de ce cacher mais à nouveau Zeref lui attrapa les poignet et pour contrer toute autre tentative de pudeur posa directement sa tête au dessus de ses seins. Il déplaça un peu son visage de telle sorte qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur sa peau et posa un baiser sur son sein gauche. Elle tressaillis. Il passa sa langue autour de son tétons sans jamais le toucher. Mavis était dans le brouillard elle pouvait seulement sentir la langue brûlante de Zeref, ses poils se hérissait à cause des frissons que lui provoquait l'homme et le vent froid qui soufflait autour d'eux décuplait encore plus les sensations nouvelle dont elle prenait conscience. Puis, d'un coup, il posa un baiser sur le milieu de son sein et aspira son téton. Mavis gémit. La douce torture qu'il lui faisait vivre. Elle était dans un état semi comateux et elle se disait que rien ne pourrait jamais lui faire plus de bien que ça... jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son autre sein dans sa paume et le pétrisse. Complètement sans repère elle enfonça ses doigts puis ses ongles dans le dos de l'homme tout en poussant des soupirs de bien être. Accompagné de ses ongles elle descendit ses doigts dans le dos de Zeref pour finir par arriver à l'élastique de son dernier vêtements qu'elle fit tomber au bas des jambes du plus vieux en le tirant légèrement. Zeref fit de même avec son bas à elle qui de nouveau dans un réflexe resserra les jambes.

_N'aie pas peur. Tu me fais confiance ? Chuchota t'il.

Elle hocha simplement la tête mais ne desserra pas pour autant les jambes. Il se mit à hauteur de ses jambes, les écarta et se plaça au milieu. Il baisa tout d'abords ses chevilles couverte de neige fondu, puis il remonta jusqu'au creux de son genoux. Il embrassa le haut de ses cuisses tout en observant les réactions de sa bien aimée voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas tendue il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et fit de même avec sa jumelle. Sa réactions ne se fit pas attendre. Mavis sentait son corps se détendre suite à ses baisers mais au moment au il l'embrassa au plus près de son intimité elle eu un soubresaut de plaisir, une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Elle se laissa complètement aller aux bras de Zeref.

_Mavis, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t'il vraiment inquiet. Après avoir passé cette ligne je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

_Sûre et certaine ! Assura t'elle de sa voix fluette.

Il approcha son membre déjà gonflé et tendu puis fit preuve de toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il était capable pour ne pas lui faire mal. Peu à peu il la pénétra il la sentit se tendre et ondoyer contre lui. Il sentit couler ses larmes dans son cou tendis qu'elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans son dos lui lacérant au passage la peau. La respiration de Mavis s'était accélérée et son souffle était chaud. Elle avait mal, son bas ventre la brûlait. Elle avait l'impression d'être incinérer de l'intérieur. Alors comme pour répondre à sa prière silencieuse et à sa douleur, il se mît à neiger. L'air se refroidit et un flocons se posa sur sa joue se mêlant aux perles salés qui roulaient le long de son visage. La souffrance s'atténuait lentement comme si a neige qui tombait l'emmenait avec elle alors Mavis relâcha sa pression sur Zeref et s'étala sur la veste de ce dernier. Il embrassa chaque larmes qui avait coulées sur ses joue et pris son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Un baiser langoureux et amoureux naquis. Avec prudence, il entama un mouvement. Elle grimaça mais lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y continua les va et viens et leurs souffles s'éreintèrent. Il accéléra les mouvements en elle. Mavis s'agrippait tantôt à son dos tantôt au sol couvert de neige qui ne semblait plus du tout froide grâce à la proximité de leurs corps. Les bruissement du vent et les gémissements résonnaient en concert. Les hanches de Mavis ondulaient contre Zeref, il raffermit la prise autour du corps de sa bien aimée et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en elle. La chaleur de leurs corps faisait fondre la neige environnante et il semblait avoir un halo de vapeur autour d'eux. Mavis ressentit une chaleur beaucoup plus puissante et agréable dans son bas ventre et poussa un cris lorsque puissamment il poussa encore plus loin. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Zeref qui bascula à genoux. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et blottit sa tête au niveau de sa jugulaire. Elle posa sa bouche et suçota sa peau jusqu'à y laisser sa marque. Elle enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant et continua les mouvements. Alors qu'elle commençait à vraiment s'épuiser elle sentit son bas ventre se rétracter et elle sentit Zeref venir. D'un coup, une bouffé de chaleur et de bien être se répandit en elle et lui coupa complètement la respiration. En sueur, Zeref se releva et pris Mavis en la princesse qu'elle était à ses yeux. Une fois rentrés à l'abri du froid, ils effondrèrent sur le lit. L'un contre l'autre. Il les enroula sous la couette et Mavis vint se blottir contre le torse de Zeref. Il cala a tête par dessus les cheveux de la blonde et huma leur odeur.

_Je t'aime . Murmura t'il.

_Je t'aime plus encore.

Il regarda ses yeux se voiler de fatigue et l'encercla de ses bras. Ensemble il sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la nuit, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda avec tristesse la tombe de la femme qu'il avait aimée et aimais toujours à ses cotés.

_ Mavis, sanglota t'il.

Zeref sortit une longue dague d'argent, celle de Mavis, et regarda son reflet. Il ne vit à travers son regard que la tristesse, le désespoir et la haine qu'abritait son âme depuis la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. La couleur rubis parfois sanguine qu'elle aimait tant n'était plus. La douleur l'avait ternis.

_Mavis, Mavis, Mavis... Gémit-il.

Le grand mage noir n'existait plus. Il n'en restait qu'une âme brisé, qu'une simple carcasse vide attendant sa vieille amie qu'est la Mort. Désespérément il leva les mains vers le ciel. Priant n'importe qu'elle dieu qu'on lui rende Mavis mais comme depuis des décennies, aucun Dieu n'eut pitié de lui. Laissant ses larmes couler il s'abandonna à la peine.

_Mavis, pardonne moi ! Supplia t'il.

Il leva son poignard et d'un coup sec l'enfonça dans son cœur. Le sang se déversa de la plaie. Le poignard tomba au sol accompagné du corps de Zeref. Il sourit au étoiles et contempla son sang se répandre dans la neige à présent maculé. Son sang sinua en différente arabesque jusqu'à la tombe de Mavis. Jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans les lignes de la pierre et tomber dans le caveau qui menait au corps. Puis après quelques seconde d'attente et d'agonie, la flamme au milieu de la stèle s'alluma, la plaie se referma et Zeref se releva. Il observa encore quelques instants cette flamme qu'était leur amour et s'en alla.

_Au revoir Mavis. A l'année prochaine.

C'est mon premier post j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Je cherche un beta parce que moi et l'orthographe x)


End file.
